Viagem de Natal
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Há quem necessite de Milagres de Natal. Para eles só foi necessário uma viagem.[short DG] Escrita com Kika Felton


**Short de Natal da Sublime Kika e sublime Rute**

_**Viagem de Natal**_

_**Sinopse: Há quem necessite de Milagres de Natal. Para eles só foi necessário uma viagem.**_

Vestiu o casaco quente, e apertou-o em seguida. Olhou-se ao espelho, o cabelo ruivo caía para a face e ela puxou as madeixas para trás. Ron aparatou atrás de si nesse instante e olhou para a irmã surpreso:

"-Onde vais? É dia 23 de Dezembro, vais sair?"  
"-Ter com um amigo que não vejo há muitos anos."  
"-Com quem?" – perguntou o ruivo cada vez mais curioso.  
"-Com Draco Malfoy"  
"-Tudo bem…" – Respondeu distraído – "Com o Malfoy!" – Gritou.  
"-Calma Ron! Para poderes gritar tens de respirar…"  
"-Não me mandes acalmar! Muito menos quando falas do Malfoy!"  
"-Nem sem para quê tanto alarido…" – Disse pegando na mala.  
"-Não sabes? Como não sabes?" – Continuou, falando tão alto que mais parecia estar a gritar – "Ele é um Malfoy! O asqueroso do Malfoy! Aquela… aquela… aquela cobra nojenta!"  
"-Não fales assim do Draco."  
"-Malfoy! Do Malfoy! E eu falo dele como quiser!"  
"-Não na minha frente!"  
"-Tu nunca me disseste que confraternizavas com o inimigo!"  
"-Ele não é meu inimigo! E eu confraternizo com quem eu quiser e bem me apetecer! Não és meu pai, não és meu marido ou namorado, portanto não tens nada de saber com quem eu confraternizo ou deixo de confraternizar!"  
"-Mas Ginevra…" – tentou ele.  
"-Não há Ginevra nem meio Ginevra, Ronald Weasley. Eu vou ter com Draco, ele é meu amigo, um dos melhores. Ele está nos Estados Unidos há cinco anos, vem cá passar o Natal e eu vou passar o máximo de tempo possível com ele. Até amanhã, vemo-nos no almoço de natal na Toca. Passar bem." – Disse ela visivelmente irritada antes de aparatar.

Quem Ron pensava que era? Seu pai, seu protector? Não, ele era apenas seu irmão, um dos muitos, e ela já não tinha 13 anos, era uma mulher de 22 anos, e sabia tomar conta dela. E depois ela e Draco tornaram-se amigo em Hogwarts, no 6º ano dela, no último ano dele. Sorriu enquanto se sentava no banco e esperava que o avião onde ele vinha chegasse. Encostou a cabeça para trás e sorriu, lembrando-se de como se tornara amiga de Draco Malfoy.

_Era dia 23 de Dezembro e Ginevra Weasley encontrava-se realmente farta daquelas férias de Natal. Tinha ficado sozinha, Luna tinha ido passar o Natal a casa, Colin também, seus pais tinham ido até França passar o Natal com Bill e Fleur, e Ron, bem ele tinha ido mais Harry e Hermione passarem as férias a casa de Hermione. Estava sózinha, e farta de assim estar._

_Encontrava-se sentada num enorme tronco, ao pé do lago de Hogwarts, o cotovelo apoiado na perna esquerda e a cabeça apoiada na mão, bufando de saturação, quando sentiu alguém atrás de si. __Virou-se no mesmo instante encontrando o olhar mais enigmático que alguma vira, o cabelo mais loiro que conhecia, e o sorriso sarcástico que ele sempre tinha._

_"-Malfoy." – Murmurou ela olhando para a camisa dele e a gravata um bocado desapertada.  
__"-Weasley fêmea."_

_Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou antes de dizer:  
__"-É natal, não pudemos comportar-nos como pessoas civilizadas. Sei lá, esquecer a guerra idiota que há entre as nossas famílias? Pelo menos por hoje?" – perguntou ela olhando para os olhos cinzas dele, que se encontravam ligeiramente surpresos._

_Durante longos segundos, nenhum dos dois disse nada, a ruiva olhava para o loiro á espera de uma resposta, e Draco limitava-se a encarar ligeiramente perplexo a ruiva, enquanto pensava no que dizer.  
__Draco suspirou resignado, e em seguida sentou-se ao lado da ruiva que não tinha tirado os olhos de cima dele._

_"-O que foi? Não querias que eu fosse simpático? Estou a ser simpático."  
__"-Óptimo, é melhor assim." – Disse ela olhando para o horizonte, assim como o loiro.  
__"-Não vais dizer nada?"  
__"-Tu vais?"  
__"-Ora! Eu aqui a fazer-me de sociável com uma Weasley para isto…" – Levantou-se mas ela puxou-o pelo pulso.  
__"-Espera, fica."_

_Ele voltou a sentar-se e a ruiva murmurou:_

_"-Obrigada por ficares…"  
__"-Só porque é quase Natal, e eu não quero que a pequena Weasley pense que eu não tenho espírito natalício."_

_Ela sorriu, apanhando-o de surpresa e em seguida disse:  
__"-Eu não penso isso de ti, Malfoy."_

Realmente tinha sido uma conversa estranha, aquela, e sem dúvida alguma pouco coerente, mas fora assim que ela e Draco se haviam tornado bons amigos. Sorriu mais uma vez, ouvindo a mulher do altifalante dizer que o avião dos Estados Unidos tinha acabado de aterrar.

* * *

A porta do quarto abriu-se e Draco viu Blaise entrar, arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto acabava de encolher as malas de viagem. Blaise olhou para as malas já encolhidas e em seguida sentou-se na poltrona que sobre o olhar atento do loiro. 

"-Não tens casa própria, pois não Zabini?"  
"-Na verdade tenho, mas tu sabes que eu realmente adoro esta casa…maior, mais espaçosa."  
"-É, mas é minha. E tu o que raio fazes aqui?"  
"-Nada."  
"-Bom saber. Então já que não fazes nada, podes ir embora."  
"-Isso foi um pedido?"  
"-Eu não faço pedidos Zabini, eu mando. E estou a mandar-te ir embora, porque eu tenho mais que fazer."  
"-Já reparei. Malas de viagens?"  
"-Sim. Vou passar o Natal a Londres."

Blaise levantou-se da poltrona e lançou um olhar significativo ao loiro que bufou.  
"-O que foi? Sabes que não gosto nada desse olhar! Significa que estás a pensar, e tu a pensar Blaise não é uma coisa boa."  
"-Londres, remete-me para Ginevra Weasley."  
"-E então. Qual é o problema dela?"  
"-Problema? Nenhum Draco…apenas é Ginevra Weasley."  
"-Isso, eu sei. Então se não me vais dar nenhuma notícia realmente interessante eu vou-me embora. Meu avião é daqui a uma hora. Ah! Nada de usar a minha casa Zabini."  
"-Porquê? Tu não estás cá, e depois ela é melhor que a minha, sabes que as mulheres se encantam com mansões."  
"-Bem, eu aviso-te, os elfos estão proibidos de te deixar entrar. Portanto, adeus." – Disse o loiro aparantando em seguida no aeroporto.

Encontrava-se confortavelmente sentado no banco de avião, sentindo o ligeiro tremor do avião a voar. Realmente estava ansioso por voltar a Londres, depois de cinco anos, e Blaise tinha razão. Ginevra Weasley era a sua única razão para lá voltar. E ele não sabia bem o porquê! Teria sido por ela ter sido a única que alguma vez gostou de conversar com ele? A única que o apoiou? A única que não fora interesseira com ele? Ou seria pelo passado, pela lembrança que ele tinha do passado, do sentimento que ambos haviam sentido. Teria sido pelo sentimento adormecido dentro dele, o sentimento que ela lá pusera? Teria sido pelo sonho que em tempos vivera com ela? Ele não sabia ao certo a razão apenas sabia que ela era a razão para ir passar o Natal a Londres.

Sorriu, encostando a cabeça ao banco, e fechando os olhos. Lembranças, como sempre, boas lembranças, suaves lembranças que ainda preenchiam a vida dele.

_"-Atrasada gatinha, como sempre." – Murmurou a voz dele ao ouvido dela, assim que ela fechou a porta.  
__A ruiva sorriu ligeiramente, antes de se virar e encarar o loiro que a olhava carinhosamente. Era um olhar tão diferente do olhar que ele mostrava aos outros. Era um olhar só para ela, algo especial, algo a que só ela tinha direito._

_Sabia que era amor, um amor suave, delicado como a brisa de verão, que viera devagar e ficara. Sabia que o amava e sabia que era correspondida. E tudo começara com uma simples amizade, mas evoluiu, muito mais, e ela já não conseguia viver sem ele._

_"-Olá Draco." – Murmurou em seguida, colando os lábios nos dele, para um beijo suave.  
__O loiro passou as mãos pela cintura dela, e apertou-a de encontro ao seu corpo, beijando-a vagarosamente.  
__Amava aquela ruiva como nunca amara ninguém. Sentia-se quente quando a tinha nos braços, o coração batia forte com um simples sorriso dela, e poderia passar horas a contemplar o olhar doce que ela tinha. Ele amava-a, e nada mudaria aquele sentimento. Nem o tempo._

Abriu os olhos assim que viu que se encontrava no aeroporto. Tinha chegado! Estava em Londres.  
Ia vê-la, depois de cinco anos, ia voltar a vê-la.

Começou a roer as unhas, nervosa. Lembrava-se bem da última vez que as tinha roído de tal forma. Fazia cinco anos.

_"-Despacha-te gatinha…"  
__"-Qual é a pressa Draco? É a tua formatura… Devias estar lá me baixo… Porque me chamaste aqui afinal?"  
__"-Tenho algo para dizer-te…"  
__"-Algo para me dizer? O quê?" _

_Ele soltou as mãos dela e afastou-se, sentando-se no parapeito da janela.  
__"O que se passa Draco?" – Perguntou nervosa.  
__Ele tinha o mau hábito de fazer mistério sobre tudo e isso deixava-a nervosa._

_"-É que…"  
__"-Draco olha para mim."  
__"-Esquece Ginevra."  
__"-Não! Eu quero saber o que querias."  
__"-Falamos depois da formatura."  
__"-Vais deixar-me neste estado de nervos durante duas horas?"  
__"-Vai tudo correr bem…" – Murmurou ele beijando-a suavemente antes de sair da sala._

_Só duas horas, e todas as unhas roídas, depois é que ela descobriu o sentido do 'Vai tudo correr bem…'._

_"-Vai tudo correr bem…" – repetiu ele.  
__"-Não, não vai. Tu vais embora! Para o outro lado do oceano! Tu não podes fazer isto."  
__"-Gatinha eu tenho de ir…"  
__"-E eu?"  
__"-Tu serás sempre a minha gatinha…" – Murmurou num tom carinhoso, tocando a face dela com a mão.  
__"-Vais voltar?"  
__"-Eu não sei…"  
__"-Promete que voltas… Um dia, não importa quando…. Apenas promete que voltas."  
__"-Eu prometo gatinha…. Eu prometo."_

E agora, passados cinco anos, ele ia finalmente cumprir a sua promessa.

Pegou na sua pasta de negócios, já que as outras estavam encolhidas dentro do bolso do seu casaco, e caminhou em direcção ao espaço aberto que era a entrada do aeroporto.

Restaurantes, lojas, cheios de gente, mas nem sinal da sua ruiva.

_"Don't worry. Ela disse que estaria aqui…"_

_  
_Olhou o painel de chegadas. O avião dele já tinha aterrado, fazia exactamente 20 minutos.

_"Ele não se ia esquecer de mim… Ia?"_

_  
_Parou de repente. Os presentes que tinha trazido para ela dos Estados Unidos estavam encolhidos dentro da sua bagagem e ele não queria chegar 'de mãos a abanar'. Então olhou em volta. Logo viu a loja ideal.

_"Ela vai adorar."_

_  
__"30 minutos… meia hora… Ele não se pode ter esquecido… pode?"_

Olhou em volta, ainda nervosa. Já tinha roído as unhas, já tinha estalado as articulações dos dedos vezes sem conta e nada de Draco aparecer.

_"Só mais 5 minutos… Depois vou embora…"_

Deu uma volta sobre si mesma e foi então que o viu. Ao longe carregando a pasta de executivo e um embrulho vermelho.  
A sua única reacção foi respirar fundo. Tão fundo como se fosse mergulhar no lago de Hogwarts. Depois correu. Correu tão rápido que em menos de nada estava pendurada no pescoço dele.

Draco soltou a pasta e o embrulho e abraçou-a com força. Como tinha saudades do abraço dela, do perfume, do sorriso.  
"-Olá gatinha…" – Sussurrou.  
Ela sorriu, ainda abraçada a ele, praticamente pendurada, com o rosto encostado ao pescoço dele. Só ele a tratava assim, só ele falava para ela com aquele tom carinhoso.

"-Voltaste…" – Murmurou soltando-o.  
"-É o que parece."  
"-E tens o cabelo mais comprido!" – Disse passando as mãos nos cabelos dele, ficavam-lhe abaixo das orelhas.  
"-Isso quer dizer que não gostas?"  
"-Quer dizer que continuas lindo como sempre."

Ele sorriu e pegou-lhe na mão e fê-la rodar sobre si mesma.  
"-Estás mais alta gatinha…"  
"-Eu não sou baixinha!"  
"-Claro que não… mas eras…"  
"-Tu é que és alto de mais!"  
"-Ora eu não sou alto de mais, sou perfeito!"

Ela revirou os olhos e abanou a cabeça. Ele continuava igual.  
"-Tu não mudas nunca! Por falar em não mudar, como está o Blaise?"  
"-Depois de cinco anos sem me ver tu perguntas pelo Zabini?"  
"-Ele também é meu amigo, sabes?"  
"-Está bem muito obrigado. Tem uma casa enorme mas passa o tempo todo enfiado na minha. Aposto o que quiseres que a esta hora deve estar lá com uma dúzia de mulheres lindas a fazer mais uma das festas dele."  
"-E tu permites?"  
"-Mas é óbvio que não… Fazer o quê? É Natal e eu não quero que pensem que eu não tenho espírito natalício."  
"-Já disseste isso uma vez…"  
"-Eu sei que sim."

Ela olhou-o fixamente. Ele estava ali, mesmo na sua frente, mas ainda faltava algo, só não sabia o quê.  
"-Tenho algo para ti." – Apanhou o embrulho e passou-lho – "Espero que gostes… Ao que me lembro são os teus favoritos.  
"-Bombons com recheio de avelãs!" – Beijou-lhe a face – "Os meus favoritos."

Ele sorriu, não só pela felicidade dela mas também pelo pequeno beijo. Tinha sentido a falta daqueles pequenos carinhos.  
"-Vamos almoçar? Aposto que os elfos da Mansão estão ansiosos por algum trabalho para além das ordens da minha mãe."  
"-Vamos."  
Ele passou o braço em torno da cintura dela e apertou-a contra si. Quem os visse tomá-los-ia por mais um casal de namorados.

Realmente a Mansão era magnífica, e o almoço fora divinal. Ginny encontrava-se realmente encantada com tido aquilo, e Draco não parava de sorrir, enquanto lhe contava o que fizera durante aqueles anos. Apesar de muitas cartas que ambos haviam trocado, era diferente do que falar cara a cara.

Sim, eles tinham sentido muito a falta um do outro, e de momento ambos queriam que o tempo não passasse, ambos queriam ficar juntos, assim, para sempre.  
"-Que tal vires até minha casa!" – sugeriu ela a meio da tarde.

Draco acenou afirmativamente e em seguida levantou-se puxando a ruiva pelo pulso fazendo-a levantar-se em seguida.  
Minutos depois ambos se encontravam na casa da ruiva. Draco olhou em volta e sorriu. A casa tinha um toque rosa, subtil, singelo. Um toque de Ginevra Weasley, um toque de que ele gostava.

"-É incrível. Como o tempo parece que voa quando nos estamos a divertir." – Murmurou ela depois do jantar.  
"-É! Bem eu tenho que ir. Ainda vou ter que passar na empresa. Amanhã á tarde venho aqui ter se quiseres! De manhã tenho negócios a tratar."  
"-Na véspera de Natal?"  
"-Sim, os negócios não param."  
"-Ok! Mas vem cá ter mesmo."  
"-Claro que sim." – Murmurou ele dando um selinho nela antes de aparatar.

Véspera de Natal, e ia estar com ele, como prometido. Sorriu mais uma vez, estava feliz, como há muito tempo não estava, ele tinha voltado, e ela sentia-se bem, ele fazia sentir-se bem.  
Ouviu a campainha tocar e quase correu até á porta, abrindo-a em seguida, vendo o sorriso dele e sorrindo por isso em seguida.

"-Entra!" – disse ela, puxando-o pela manga.  
Ele sorriu novamente, vendo-a fechar a porta e caminhou até ao sofá. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado logo em seguida, e o silêncio instalou-se.  
Era como se naquele momento não fosse necessário dizer nada, como se o silêncio dissesse tudo por eles, como se fosse melhor assim.

Então sem aviso o loiro elevou a mão e pousou-a na face dela, como fazia antigamente.  
A ruiva pousou a mão sobre a dele e sorriu mais uma vez. Como era fácil sorrir ao pé dele, como gostava de sorrir para ele. E ele! Como gostava de a ver sorrir.  
Ela humedeceu os lábios e em seguida disse:  
"-Tenho uma coisa para te oferecer." – Disse ela.

Fez menção de se levantar, mas ele prendeu-a pelo pulso, voltando a sentá-la.  
"-Não. Fica aqui comigo. Gatinha, eu, eu tenho algo a te dizer."  
"-O quê?"  
"-Eu vou voltar para a América, amanhã." – Respondeu ele suspirando em seguida.  
Ela olhou-o durante segundos sem dizer nada, até que suspirou e murmurou:  
"-Amanhã é dia de natal, tu vais embora no dia de Natal?"  
"-Dia 26 tenho uma reunião. Vou embora amanhã no avião das duas da tarde, já tenho o bilhete e tudo."

Ela suspirou mais uma vez, e fechou os olhos não permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem.  
Draco pousou ambas as mãos na face dela, uma de cada lado, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.  
"-Não fiques assim gatinha. Sabes que não gosto de te ver assim."

Ela não disse nada, apenas pousou os lábios nos dele, beijando-o vagarosamente, como há muito queria fazer. Recordando o sabor de menta da boca dele, e sentindo o frio na barriga como sempre acontecera.  
Quando se afastaram ele olhou-a docemente, e ela apenas disse:  
"-Vamos aproveitar enquanto aqui estás."  
Ele sorriu, voltando a beijá-la, abraçando-a fortemente, certificando-se de que ela se encontrava ali, nos seus braços, como antigamente.

Neve! Nevava ligeiramente e eles encontravam-se ali, de mãos dadas e com os patins de gelo nos pés. Ela tinha-o convencido a irem patinar, e agora encontrava-se em cima do gelo fino desejando que aquilo não se partisse.

"-Não me digas que nunca andaste de patins Draco?"  
"-Claro que sim gatinha. Mas nunca em público, era no lago gelado da mansão. E depois há muito anos que não ando."

Ela sorriu e em seguida patinou até ele, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele e puxando-o. Primeiro a expressão dele foi de puro pânico, mas em seguida conseguiu acompanhar o ritmo dela facilmente.  
Era incrível como aquela sensação era maravilhosa.  
Sorriu, passando com o braço pela cintura dela, encostando-a delicadamente ao seu corpo, e patinando com ela calmamente, suavemente. Era como se dançassem, apenas não havia música alguma.  
Os corpos juntos, a respiração dele ao pé do pescoço dela, as mãos dele no seu ventre, as dela por cima das dele.

Era tudo tão incrivelmente perfeito, tão certo, tão maravilhoso.

Virou-a para si, e em seguida deu um giro fazendo-a sorrir.  
"-Bem, parece que já te lembras como patinar."  
Ele deu um sorriso convencido, um sorriso que ela adorava e em seguida arqueou a sobrancelha dizendo:  
"-É, e sou o melhor. Eu sempre sou o melhor."  
"-Convencido." – Murmurou ela, fazendo-o rir.

"-Vamos jantar? Eu convido!" – disse ele assim que saíram da pista.  
"-Bem, já está na hora. Sim, eu aceito jantar contigo Draco Malfoy."  
Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço e ela aceitou prontamente, caminhando ao lado dele.

Sentiu-se quente assim que entrou no enorme restaurante. Era perfeito, simplesmente divinal.  
"-Uma mesa para dois, num local reservado." – Disse Draco ao empregado.  
Minutos depois ambos se encontravam sentados numa mesa longe de tudo e de todos. Ao lado deles um grupo de violonistas tocava fazendo com a ruiva sentisse o coração bater no peito. Aquilo era sem dúvida alguma perfeito.

Draco pegou-lhe na mão e sorriu, vendo-a ficar vermelha.  
"-Sabes, este é um dos melhores natais da minha vida." – Disse ele fazendo-a olhar com os olhos a brilhar.

Sentou-se no sofá cansada. Tinha sido uma tarde agradável, afinal na companhia dele só podia ser agradável.  
"-Espero que tenhas gostado do jantar!" – comentou ele sentando-se ao lado dela.

Ela sorriu e em seguida disse:  
"-Como podia não gostar? O jantar foi à luz de velas, com tocadores de violinos ao pé, foi fantástico. E romântico."

Ele afastou os olhos dos dela, e a ruiva virou a face dele, de modo a que ele a encarasse, e em seguida beijou-o.  
O beijo foi tornando-se cada vez mais necessitado, e Draco sentiu a ruiva puxá-lo pela camisa, caminhando pela casa, até que ele a sentiu deitar-se na cama.

"-Gatinha…tu tens a certeza?" – perguntou ele ofegante, sentindo os dedos a desapertar os botões dele.  
"-Sim..."  
"-Mas eu vou voltar a ir embora."  
"-E eu amo-te…e quero que isto seja real. Eu quero fazê-lo Draco…eu quero fazer amor contigo."  
"-E também te amo. Sempre." – Murmurou apenas beijando-a novamente.

Mesmo que ambos quisessem nunca poderiam esquecer aquela noite, uma noite mágica, a noite de natal mais marcante da vida deles. A noite em que eles uniram corpos e almas, a noite em que se amaram como sempre o tinham querido fazer.

Acordou, sentindo-se aconchegada nos braços dele e sorriu.  
Ele iria embora naquele dia, e ela sentia-se realmente triste com isso, mas ela sabia, sabia que a vida dele era nos Estados Unidos. Ele não tinha nada em Londres. Só ela.

Draco abriu os olhos e encontrou a ruiva a olhá-lo e por isso beijou-a rapidamente, antes de a aconchegar mais no seu corpo.  
"-Feliz Natal gatinha."  
"-Feliz Natal."

Suspirou, acabando de fazer o nó da gravata. A ruiva encontrava-se sentada na cama, e ele via-a através do reflexo do espelho.  
Virou-se para ela, e em seguida caminhou até ela, abaixando-se á sua frente.

"-Promete-me que voltas. Mas não daqui a cinco anos."  
"-Prometo que virei cá imensas vezes por ano. Está bom assim?"  
"-Sim." – Respondeu ela num sussurro beijando-o.  
"-Eu tenho que ir gatinha. Ainda tenho que ir á Mansão. Preciso de alguns papéis que lá estão."

Ela passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele e abraçou-o com força.  
"-Feliz Natal amor."  
"-Para ti também gatinha….minha gatinha."

Ficaram abraçados durante alguns minutos até que ela o olhou e em seguida o beijou.

Foi um beijo diferente. Com sabor a despedida, a saudades.  
Assim que o beijo terminou Draco sorriu e no minuto seguinte aparatou, desaparecendo.

* * *

Natal. Ela devia de estar feliz certo? Estava na Toca, com todos os seus irmãos e com seus pais, e com os amigos mais chegados. Ela realmente devia de estar feliz, mas não estava.  
Sentou-se na cadeira e suspirou, pousando a cabeça na mão direita e olhando para o nada. Sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado, mas não se deu ao trabalho de virar. 

"-Então como foi o encontro com o Malfoy doninha albina?"  
"-Não o chames assim Ron. Se tu desses uma hipótese ao Draco verias que ele e muito melhor do que aquilo que pensas."  
"-Mas Gi! Ele é o Malfoy." – Constatou ele calmamente.

A ruiva virou-se para ele com uma expressão cansada, cansada de dizer sempre o mesmo. Era assim tão complicado entenderem que ela amava esse Malfoy, e que ele era diferente do que as pessoas achavam. Apenas nunca lhe tinham dado uma hipótese.  
Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Ron e em seguida murmurou:  
"-É mesmo verdade que estiveste com Draco Malfoy?"  
"-Tu também Hermione? Eu pensava que eras sensata e que confiavas em mim para julgar as pessoas. Draco é uma boa pessoa, á sua maneira. Sim, ele é egocêntrico, convencido, arrogante, preponente, um autentico Malfoy, mas ele, é boa pessoa."  
"-Tu ama-lo!" – murmurou a morena, certificando-se que Ron já se encontrava distante da mesa e que mais ninguém as ouviria.  
"-Sim! Desde o meu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Nós namoramos, mas ele teve que ir para os Estados Unidos. Nessa altura o pai dele queria que ele virasse Devorador da Morte, mas ele não queria, e a única saída que ele achou foi sair do país, juntamente com Blaise Zabini."  
"-Ele ama-te?"  
"-Sim. E não faças essa cara de espantada! Eu já disse várias vezes, vocês não conhecem o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. E nunca o vão conhecer, pois nunca lhe deram uma hipótese."

Dizendo isto a ruiva levantou-se da mesa e caminhou até á cozinha, onde foi encontrar sua mãe a acabar de fazer o almoço.  
"-Tu estás bem filha?" – perguntou Molly olhando a filha atentamente.  
"-Mãe? Se eu te perguntasse o que é o Natal o que me responderias?"  
"-Bem…é altura de tomar decisões, de estar com quem amamos, de fazer promessas, de ser feliz…de amar e ser amado."  
A ruiva sorriu, e em seguida deu um beijo demorado na mãe, antes de aparatar.

Olhou o relógio de pulso. Faltavam 3 minutos para as duas da tarde.  
Suspirou antes de começar a correr pelos longos corredores do aeroporto, esperando e rezando para o apanhar.

_Voo para os Estados Unidos, portão 4. Última chamada._

Acelerou o passo de corrida assim que ouviu que era a ultima chamada. Procurou desesperada pelo portão 4, até que o encontrou.  
Uma enorme fila de pessoas se encontrava á sua frente, e ela começou a caminhar ao lado da fila, até que o encontrou.

O cabelo loiro inconfundível.  
Sem pensar duas vezes ela enrolou sua mão no pulso dele, e puxou-o de modo a beijá-lo.  
Ouviu um pequeno baque, a pasta dele tinha caído ao chão, para ele a poder abraçar pela cintura e tornar o beijo mais apaixonado do que era.

"-O que estás aqui a fazer?" – perguntou assim que o beijo terminou.  
"-Eu vou contigo. Não vou ser capaz de esperar por ti. Eu tenho que ir, tenho que estar contigo…não consigo ficar aqui…não sem ti."  
Ele sorriu antes de a beijar novamente.

Talvez fosse uma decisão precipitada, mas era natal e sua mãe tinha razão, era altura de ser feliz, de amar e de ser amada. E seria por ele. Sabia que seria feliz indo para os Estados Unidos com ele. Apenas não o podia deixar, pois Draco Malfoy era sua felicidade. Desde sempre.

Sorriu para ele, antes de ambos entrarem no avião.  
Iam a caminho de uma nova vida, uma vida em conjunto, uma vida desejada por ambos. Era natal e ás vezes os milagres acontecem.  
Os sonhos tornam-se reais nesta altura, os desejos são alcançados, e a felicidade encontrada.

Afinal milagres de natal acontecem…e viagens de natal podem mudar nossas vidas, para sempre.  
E aquela, não fora uma simples viagem de natal.

Fora uma viagem sem regresso, uma viagem para a felicidade.

**Fim**

**N/A: Short escrita por Rute e Kika, como prenda de natal para Rebeca Maria. Esperamos que tenhas gostado Rebeca...  
E que todos vocês tenham gostado...Comentem ok!**

**JINHOS!  
FOMOS!**


End file.
